On The Brink Of Insanity
by Jessi2094
Summary: Life hated Ichigo, it was plain and simple. Between finding his girlfriend cheating on him with his supposed best friend and fighting off the advances of to very persistent and possessive supernatural beings, and his school life? yeah, life definintly hated him. Shiro/Ichi Grimm/Ichi OthersIchi?


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters

Chapter one

* * *

Ichigo wasn't just pissed, he was fucking livid. Who wouldn't be after catching their girlfriend of three years fucking one of his best friends since diapers? What kind of friend or girlfriend does that? Shoving his hands in his pockets he stomped down the empty and dark street fighting every urge to turn around and beat the shit out of his traitor of an ex best friend.

His thoughts turned to the horror stricken face of his now ex-girlfriend. He chuckled bitterly thinking about her pleas for him to believe it wasn't what it looked like. What did she take him for? An Idiot? It was exactly what it looked like and he wasn't all that surprised. To be honest, he knew their relationship had started going downhill the moment he started his new job at the hospital. The long hours and late nights cut into his time with her and she always complained about him being tired all the time and not paying any attention to her.

_Still doesn't give her the fucking right to cheat on me, and with my best friend no less._

He thought bitterly as a gust of wind blew past him making him shiver from the cold. He yanked up the zipper of his favorite jacket and stuffed his hands back into its pockets. It was the season of fall and the night made it even colder out as he picked up the pace back to his one bedroom apartment. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he thought of all of_ her_ shit he'd throw out as soon as he got home. He didn't give a damn that it sounded like he was a heartbroken chick from the movies who threw out the guys belongings from the balcony as he tried to catch everything before it fell.

He was pissed damn it.

As he walked down the deserted side walk, with the only light being the street lights, his anger started to subside. In its place he began to feel betrayal and hurt.

What was Renji thinking? He was supposed to be his best friend, someone he could always count on. They used to be inseparable, always up to something mischievous. Guess the fucker decided to fuck around with his girlfriend behind his back this time.

Fucking douche.

Ichigo kicked a stone with all his might and sighed in frustration when he heard glass breaking.

_Just great, just what I needed to end a perfectly terrible day._

He thought as he began walking in the direction of the stones crash sight. Ichigo sighed in relief at the site of an old abandoned shack. Well at least he wasn't going to have to worry about repairing it. He turned and was about to leave when he picked up the slightest sound of clothes rustling together.

Looking back at the shack he started getting a bad feeling. Something was in there and he knew whatever it was, it wasn't good.

He could practically feel eyes on him. The feeling made him shudder. Desperate to shake the feeling off he started jogging back down the street. He almost screamed in terror at the sound of someone else running behind him and judging by the way the sound of their feet pounding on the cement side walk was getting louder, they were gaining on him fast.

Ichigo picked up the pace at the sight of his apartment and pulled his key to the apartment from his pocket and hoped to god he was far enough ahead of his follower to be able to stop and jam the key into the whole, run in, and relock the door.

But apparently luck wasn't on his side. Because as he pulled it out of his back pocket he lost his grip of it and it dropped with a clink to the sidewalk.

_Fuck! I'm so going to die! I need a damn miracle._

It would seem as if someone from above had heard his thoughts, because at that moment his next door neighbors door cracked opened. He watched as the man opened the door and stepped out, ready to lock up his door. As soon as he was mere inches away from the unsuspecting man he pushed the strange albino back into his apartment and slammed the door in his pursuers face. In the short amount of time that he turned to shut the door he looked up at the person who was following him and gasped.

It was a man with shocking teal colored hair and sharp electric blue eyes that stared down at him with such intensity it made his skin crawl. The man was staring down at him with the most insane grin Ichigo had ever seen in his life. As soon as he slammed the door into its frame he quickly twisted the three locks on the door and slid down the door to the floor. Gasping for air he grabbed his chest and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"What the hell?"

Ichigo glanced over in the direction of the voice and saw his neighbor, Shiro. Or at least that's what he overheard his friends chant as he downed beer after beer on every other weekend. Ichigo really didn't know him but he had seen him enough times to know that he loved to party way into the next morning and his name was Shiro. But sadly enough that was all he knew about the albino.

"I'm sorry man. Some guy just chased me down the road for about have a mile for no freaking reason."

Ichigo explained in short breaths. He probably thought he was crazy by now.

"What? Who? What did he look like?"

Shiro practically yelled as he grabbed him by the shirt.

"I don't know. Whats your problem?"

The carrot top answered in confusion, pushing way the hands that had a tight hold on his shirt. Why did he care, he barely knew him. Ichigo watched as shiro began to pace the living room and then out of nowhere punched his own wall creating a noticeable dent in the dry wall.

Shiro was pissed.

How dare that cocky son of a bitch go after his ichi. He was going to kill him the next time he saw that blue haired prick. Yeah, shiro was pretty sure that the panther demon was the one to chase his Ichigo. Sure he hadn't officially marked the unsuspecting human but that was because he didn't want to scare him away.

After all, it had only been about six months ago that he found out that he was a potential mate. He was going to wait, get to know the guy, and then spill the beans but, apparently someone somewhere thought it would be funny to send him some competition. Because just a few weeks ago he saw someone he hadn't seen for centuries, grimmjow jaegerjaquez.

Grimmjow was a panther demon and a pain in the ass. No matter what or who he was interested in the prick tried to take it from him. It would seem that Ichigo was no different.

Well, this time Shiro wasn't going to lose. Ichigo was his and that was that.

* * *

Grimmjow was fucking ecstatic. Oh how he enjoyed the challenge that was Ichigo kurosaki. The human had no idea that he had been watching him for some time now, learning all there was to know about his future mate.

At first he had done it to spite the albino, but after watching him he had decided it was for something more now. He wanted the berry now, he wanted him bad.

He knew his little chase had scared the human but grimmjow wanted to see his new found interest up close. At first he was planning on just talking to him, but the berry broke out into a run. Something you should never do when you're the prey of a predator such as himself.

He had enjoyed the chase, even though he was holding back on his speed so he wouldn't scare ichi even more. No, he wanted him to trust him.

But right now grimmjow had a problem and his name was shiro.

He knew the hybrid wanted Ichigo as well but there was no way he was going to give him up. The moment he decided he wanted the human it was war.

* * *

Just something I wanted to try.

Please** review** and tell me what ya think.

Oh and thanks a bunch for reading~

Peace out~

Jessi


End file.
